


in the meantime

by Cookie_Queen



Series: Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [6]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: "Do you want to know what is under this dress?"Day 6 DoD Freak WeekPrompt:Outside by George Michael / Dress by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021





	in the meantime

Derek was fucked. He though their little charade could go on, masquerading as feelings-free, but that assumption, unfortunately, fell quickly to the wayside.

It was terrible, the way the dynamic of sexual tension and heat laced into everything they did: they saw each other at a random party they shouldn’t have met at (after fucking nearly all night) and they bickered on the patio, strung with fairy lights, until the host (her friend) nudged the hostess (his) and rolled their eyes. Casey shoved him lightly, pretended to be embarrassed, and stated she had to “help this oaf to the car”, while Derek shook his head grabbing his keys. She waved off everyone, “ _Derek’ll give me a ride, right?”,_ and the second they sat in the car, her hand was on his crotch.

“We drivin’ like this?” Derek said, gesturing at her hand.

“Derek, that was so fucking embarrassing, but dear god, if you don’t get me home faster, I’ll explode.”

“Do I look like I care?” Derek started, pretending to be unaffected from… _public foreplay_ , but the palm of her hand rubbed against the front of his pants. He sighed. She smiled.

“Do you want to know what is under this dress?”

“Do I want to know?”

“Yes, yes you do—” She pulled the sparkly, purple sequences edge further and further up, and Derek kept his eyes on the road. It was close, they were close by, maybe ten, five minutes if he sped.

Her hand held warm on the front of his pants, ever so softly stroking, and his brain short circuited, finally grabbing her hand, and stepping on the brakes to ungracefully stop at the intersection.

“Either we get home, or we get busy, but Princess I cannot do both because I will kill us.”

“Then don’t.” Her hand remained on his crotch, but she stood still—her eyes half closed, her dark red lips, one hand still pulling up the skirt of her dress, revealing what he knew was true because of course, _she left them at his place._

A horn beeped behind them.

“We’re five minutes away from home—” Derek tried.

“I want you now—” Casey’s hand began stroking him again. He hitched her hand off of him and placed it next to her. He rested his free hand on her left thigh.

“Spread your legs,” At the very least, he can control this situation, it was the least he can do—she looked at him through the rear-view mirror and she winked. _Fuck._

“Knew you had it in you.” She said, as Derek’s hand drifted up her thigh, further and further into what he remembered to be nirvana. She was wet, practically flooded, and two of Derek’s fingers dragged themselves against her clit.

“Are you expecting me to do everything?” Derek smirked, hoping that she wasn’t seeing through him. She opened her mouth to moan, but nothing came out.

_Not good enough._

He kept rubbing at whatever he could so he wouldn’t lose his mind, slipping in. Pushing until he couldn’t, but nothing was good enough for her was it? Nothing at all, he had to keep going—

“Derek,” Casey said, breathily. He just turned into the parking lot of his building.

“Come on Case, help me out.” He tried to say casually. She rolled her eyes, her hand grabbing his wrist. Her hips roll around, grinding against his hand, Casey’s voice keened higher and higher, while she pulled his Derek’s hand got further and further, and he could feel her clit against the edge of his palm. He pulled into his parking spot, finally glancing at her face, her lips parting opening, her pupils blown wide open, her moaning vibrating around the car.

He pulled away, and she whined. The car parked, and he wiped his hand on his pants.

“ _Derek!”_ She stomped a foot.

“Upstairs—” Derek gestured, but she shook hers.

“Derek—” Casey pulled the edge of her dress up her thighs, “Here, now, take this off me now.”

“Case—”

  
  
“I fucking bought this dress, so you’d take it off, get it off me.” Casey huffed, then pulled herself over the console on to his lap. Her back hit the horn, and they both jumped, only pushing their middles together. She moaned, and Derek reached to pull the lever and kick the seat back.

“Like this? We’re in the garage.” Derek whispered, but his hands scrambled for his belt.

“It’s 2 AM,” Casey gestured to the empty structure. She pulled up her dress, showing off the wetness that coated her front and thighs. Derek groaned, his hand reaching back to rub down the inside of her thighs. “I _need_ you Derek.”

“I’m—” Derek started, but Casey bristled, undoing Derek’s fly, pulling him out. She dragged his length out, her palm dragging up and down, and Derek grit his teeth through a groan. “Casey, god, I want you.”

She tensed her thighs to raise her hips and line them up. Derek nodded his head vigorously, and he pulled her hips on to his. The silky-smooth feeling against him, the way she shook with the sequins rattling against each other, and the wanton moan ricocheting around the walls of the car, he thought he might have died and reached some higher plane of existence.

They fought against each other—a continuation from that little display earlier. Groaning, he surrendered to the need coursing into his veins, thundering between them. Casey’s hands grabbed at his head, dragging over his scalp to curl around his neck. She panted, the heavy curls falling out, clinging to the fine sheen of sweat on her arms.

She pushed down hard, and he choked.

“More,” she demanded, and Derek shoved his arms under her knees, pulling her closer to him, driving himself deeper.

Her burning velvet walls pulled him into the Casey-centric cinematic universe, the sounds she uttered, the scent of sweat, sex, and the ghost of her perfume drove him insane.

He was utterly fucked. But he didn't care.

  
  
_Fuck._


End file.
